She's Thirsty for Love
by emokitty121
Summary: A girl named Cheetah comes to Toshima, but she's no ordinary girl, she is known as the ruler before satan, but she's actually someone else, with more powers. Now she has to defeat II Re, but what after that? Romance, maybe smut.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! my 1st fanfic and it probably wont be like the real anime but with the characters. akira is still there and Keisuke is still alive. romance included! But not in this chapt. And she has 5 powers. beauty, strength, swiftness, healing, and charm. She can lure people. Her name is Cheetah because shes so fast and she has sky blue long hair with hot pink stripes plus she participated with bl ster. Shes 19 and she has a katana with a 2 switchblades . She wears shorts with a black shirt with a red skull. She loves blood and she can be very sweet. Well, if i missed any ill tell later. thanx!

I knew it. I had been framed for murdering someone I didnt even know and now I was locked up in prison for the rest of her life. I slid down the wall and sighed and thought 'This is great. Juuust great.' Then the door opened and gave way to a middle aged man. "You have a visitor."

I sat down in the chair and looked at the girl. "Who are you?" I asked. "Okay lets cut down to the chase. Your not getting out. If you listen theres another option for you." I sat up suddenly interested "And what would that be?" The girl laughed "Calm down, Cheetah. the other option is to play a game. I will send you to Toshima and you have to kill others to get their tags unless they surrender. You lose when your back hits the ground and you have to have 1 tag on at all times. I will give you 5 and you have to get tags to get a chance to fight II Re and defeat him. So, whats your choice?" I smiled evily "Of course I'll do it!"

I got out and took a deep breath. Before I had left I had tooken my cat with me, as she was no ordinary cat. she had a taste for blood like me and long claws that loved to kill whenever I told her to, and she was stronger than any cat I had ever seen. I had gotten a backpack with my headphones, my ipod that took batteries, some spare batteries, a change of clothes, a jacket which I wore, a refillable water bottle, my hat that could fold down to pocket size that was magic because when I thought of a food or drink and waved my hand over it could appear, a few knives and a whole bunch of other things. The backpack was magic so I could put anything under the size of a computer screen in it and put as much things as I want in there. It was actually as big as a computer screen.

I had her belt that held my katana and a knife. "We can't take you any nearer. It's right over the fence. Good luck." I jumped over and started walking until I heard a scream and ran toward it. I saw a man with red eyes and black hair standing over a man in his 20's that had a wound on his throat. The red eyed man saw me and smiled. No, not a friendly smile either. "Hm, my first victim" I said and took out my katana. He just laughed but i appeared in front of him and slashed at his chest but he blocked it and tried to swipe but i was behind him and took the chance to attack his back, since i was to fast a big wound that went down his whole back appeared and blood ran down his back. He gasped in pain. "I'll let you live because your so cute. Seeya!"

She sped away at an unhumanly speed and ran. A small blonde boy with blue eyes appeared in her way. "Hey watch out!" I crashed into him and started to fall back but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, his face was right by my boobs. He immediatly realized what he was looking at and apologized. "S-sorry ! I'm so sorry!" He backed up and they both started to blush."Err... Thats okay accidents happn but arent you gonna try to kill me?" I asked in confusion. "Well, no! Because I wanna make some friends and also, your a real girl! I haven't seen one in a while." He said. He was way shorter than me, going to my chest. I relaxed a little after what he said, because he wasnt a threat.

"So, want some food?" I asked. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I took the fold up hat out of my pocket and unfolded it. His eyes trailed down to my shorts and he covered his mouth and looked away. I giggled at his reaction. "Whats the matter? Havent seen a girl in shorts in awhile? must be bad." I say. He instantly looks up and blushes "Well.. uhm, you see, er-" I silenced him with my finger. "Stop stuttering and start answering me. Whats you'r favorite food?" She asked. "Uhm, Yakiniku flavored Solids" He said. I thought of them and 4 or 5 appeared in the hat and i gave them to him. "Sweet!" He wolfed them down and smiled. "Hmm, it's not really safe here is it? Lets go to the Neutral zone." He grabs my arm and pulls me along until I ask him to stop "What is it, uh I didn't get you'r name. I'm Rin." I smile. "I'm Cheetah, I'm 19." He gasped and stared at me in shock. "Cheetah? Y-you mean from Bl ster? Wow! That's awesome!" He tries to take my arm again but I pull away and flick my wrist, my set of huge white wings come out of my back and fully form.

He screams and tries to run away but I grab him and cover his mouth "Shhhhh, It's fine I'm still you'r friend not gonna hurt ya. I thought flying would be easier. Now I'm gonna uncover you'r mouth please be quiet as I am passive." He nodded and she let go and uncovered his mouth. He turned around and looked at my wings in awe. "Come here I'll carry you." He just walked over and i turned him around and lifted him up bridal style and shot into the air. He almost screamed but I shushed him. "Where do we go?" He guided me the way until we landed in front, unfortunatly in front of some guys. They looked up and saw me and screamed running away.

I sighed and put him down, flicking my wrist. We walked in and saw Akira and Keisuke. "Akira? Is that actually you?" I said in disbelief. He looked at me and then smiled "It's you Akira!"I yelled and hugged him. He hugged me back and laughed. "Nobody knew what happend when you just suddenly left Bl ster. But the same thing probably happend to you. I got framed for murder."

"Yeah the exact same thing happend to me. It's nice to see you again, Cheetah." He said. Rin and Keisuke stared at me and Akira because of the sudden kindness.

"Uhm I don't believe that's Akira. He's being to kind!" Rin said and Keisuke nodded.

"Well it's me. Remember Cheetah from Bl ster? Yep this is her. We where really close. Well-"He started to blush "Not that kind of close but close as friends."He said. I giggled. "It's fiiiine Akira. I understand." She had looked down when he said that and he had caught some sadness in her eyes. "So, Akira. How many people you killed? I just slashed this guy in the back like his whole back. He had red eyes." She said. Everyone around her gasped. "Uhm, Cheetah. Did he have black hair, A katana, and a long black coat?" Rin asked nervously. I turned to look at him. "Yeah why?" I looked puzzled. "Because that is Shiki! He kills anyone in his way and is ruthless! How did you even touch him?"Rin asked amazed. "Like this!" I sped around everyone in the blink of an eye. "I'm super fast, and I can lure anyone i want" I winked at him but he just stared at me. "S-so you have wings, Superfastness, AND charm?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, no of course not! It's impossible! Duhh!" I said sarcastically. Keisuke and Akira laughed.

A boy with Blueish-Black hair walks in. I excuse myself for a minute and i grab his arm pulling him outside and around the corner. "Son of satan. Glad you'r here. I've red about you. You hate satan. From now on you stick with me. Now I know you've red about me, Right?" I ask. He nods. "And where is your brother?"I had a puzzled look on my face. "He's uhm on his way." He stutters and i giggle. "Well, he sticks with me too. Now let's go back inside." I dragged him back inside and smiled. "This is Rin guys. He's-" I asked if i could tell with my eyes. But before i could even tell they gasped. "Son of Satan? Wow! Awesome more power for us." 1st Rin says. "Okay rin, your nickname is RiRi now. Because theres 2 rins."I say.

He sighs and nods. I look at him and see him staring at me. "Whatchya starin at?" I ask with an evil grin. "Oh uhm, well , nothing, hehe." He stutters and you giggle at him. Well I feel like killin' some people. Rin, Cmon." I grabbed his arm and headed out the door and flicked my wrist the huge set of wings pop out of my back and i grab him bridal style and i laugh at how It must've looked. I spun into the sky and looked for some opponents. Spotting Shiki walking down an alley close by, I hurtled down behind him and put Rin down, flicking my wrist to make the wings go away. I grabbed my katana and Shiki turned around smiling. "You can play, Rin but don't kill him. He's my playtoy. And we wouldn't want him killed, Would we?" I laughed evily "So, you'r back? Why would such a pretty girl be out here?" He asked. I growled and sped around him fastly, and kicked him in the face, knocking him back almost 10 feet. "Framed for murder. Why do you care, Prick?" He sat up, and spat out some blood. "I like you'r style, and you'r pretty,No im not joking." He rasped. I sped up behind him and smelling his hair. "You arent lying. I can tell." I walked around to the front of him and got centimeter away from his eyes. "Mmmm, Blood red eyes. I love blood." I smell his neck. "You'r blood is running nicely. What might change your mind is that i was actually ruler of demons before Satan." His eyes turned wide and he smiled evily "That makes me want you even more." He whispers. He grabbed me and pulled me in and kissed me. I sat there, wide eyed, confused. But I kissed him back. I KISSED HIM BACK?! How could i do that?! He pulled away. "Mmm, you even taste good. I'll see you later." He got up and walked off and i looked ahead in shock and then passed out.

I opened my eyes slowly and screamed. Keisuke ran to my bed and shushed me telling me it was okay. All i could get out what "Shiki kissed me..." I whispered. Keisuke looked at me and his mouth gaped. He turned around and said "Shiki kissed her!" He said in disbelief. "WHAT?! That bastard!" Akira yelled angrily. I told them the story slowly and they where in disbelief. "Why would Shiki be interested in the ruler of demons before Satan?" Rin asked. Everybody gasped "SHE WAS? Wow! I red the story but i didn't ever think it was her!" Keisuke said. Akira and Riri nodded. "I-i need some fresh air." I got out of bed and walked outside only to see Shiki right in my face "SHIKI!" I screamed. Everyone raced outside and i took my Katana out. "Why The hell are you interested in me?" Her red eyes gleamed. "Well, because we both love killing, we both love blood, we have lots of things in common and-" He lifted up my chin so we where touching noses "You'r beautiful." He says. Akira was on the verge of killing him, Keisuke was standing there in shock, Rin was just looking at me and Riri was looking at Shiki with hatred. "But i Wouldn't leave my friends for the likes of YOU. Besides you hate them."He smiled that evil smile. "Oh but you could see them whenever you wanted." Before waiting for an answer he picked me up bridal style and ran. I thrashed and waved but it didn't work. I looked behind and saw my friend running after me. Shiki took a turn and i lost sight of them. After running for about 5 minutes we ended up in from of a huge mansion and he opened the gate, jumping up to the front door and a guy in a mask opened the door for him. He went into a room and locked it, putting me down. "What the hell! I didn't even get to answer!" He satr on the bed andi sped to the door, trying to unlock it. He laughed and showed the key. I got it in the blink of an eye "Damnit!" I realized Riri had my bag, so i put it in my pocket and walked over to Shiki, I sat on his lap facing him and wrapped my legs around him, and then kissed him, He didn't kiss back for a second until he realized what happend and i wrapped my arm around his neck.

He placed his hands on my waist and I flicked my tounge againt his lips asking for entrance. He opened and our tongues dances together, exploring each others mouths.I pulled back and got off of him and grinned. "Seeya later. Oh and if you tell anyone I'll kill you. Got it Shiki?" He smiled and nodded. I put the key in the hole and opened the door. "I'll keep this key for when i wanna come back." I closed the door behind me and ran down the hall outside and a Man in a Mask stopped me "Hey what where you doing inside?" he asked "I was with Shiki. He said i could leave and come back whenever i wanted." The man nodded and i ran out the gates, seeing my friends arguing with the Man at the gate. "Hey guys! I got o-" i was cut of by being hugged by Riri, Akira, and Keisuke at the same time "Woah woah im fine."


	2. Chapter 2

I look over to Riri "You have my bag?"she asked "Oh! uh yeah here" He hands me the bag and i smile "Thanks. we should get back." Once we get back and We are inside i sit down "Anyone hungry?" They all nod. I take out the hat and unfold it. I already know what Riri wants so I thought of Yakiniku flavored Solids and 5 appeared in the hat. I gave them to Riri and asked what Akira wanted. "Omelet Rice flavored Solids" I thought of them and 5 appeared. I gave them to Akira and asked what Keisuke wanted. "Green Curry flavored Solids!" She thought of them and waved her hand over the hat and they appeared. She gave them to him and I thought of strawberries, getting a hatfull(lol dunno if thats a real word but idc) and grabbed started eating them. Thank gods (Yes gods cuz i like them) i could swipe my hand over and the hat would return clean. After we all finished we decided to all go to sleep. I told them i would sleep on the ground, because i kinda liked it, i told them that i had to go do something real quick, but i was actually gonna kill some people to get some blankets for them.

1st guy:Killed, Stabbed in heart.

2nd guy:Surrendered,gave all dog tags.

3rd:Killed, Sword thru skull.

4th:Killed, Head cut off.

5th:Surrendered, Gave all dog tags.

"Haha! that was quick! 5 minutes of killing and I got 25 dog tags! Now to the Neutral zone." I flicked my wrist and flied off landing in front and flicked my wrist again, walking inside. I walked up to the guy and said "5 blankets." I handed him all of the dog tags that I had killed for, and grabbed the blankets, flicking my wrist and flying back. I was surprised at how big the blankets are. And I hadn't even noticed that he put in a pillow! I landed in front and flicked my wrist, walking inside. "Wow!" Keisuke managed to say. "You killed and got these for us?!" Akira asked.

"Yeah sure it took me 5 minutes to kill and 5 minutes to get back. He put in 1 pillow for free. Who wants it? "You can have it." Akira said. Riri, Rin, and Keisuke nodded in agreement. I huffed and looked away. "Fi-" I dropped to the ground and moaned in pain. Cat ears spout out of my head and a fluffly snow loapard tail gave way. "Shit..." I managed to groan. Then my wings came out, although way smaller, going to about my neck but going all the way to the ground. "I think I'm go-" I blacked out.

I woke up to see myself in a blanket with a pillow. But she was belly down with her head sideways. She got up and felt something on her back. She turned around and saw wings. She jumped but remembered last night's accident. It was morning and I turned around to see Rin looking at me. "So..." He trailed off. I laughed nervously "I uhm am half nekongel (nekoxangel lol ik cheesy:/)"

His eyes widened when i said that and i realized that my hair had changed too. It was also the pattern of a snow leopard and my nails where now those of a cat. When i reatracted them my human nails came back. He got up and walk straight over to me,and got mere centimeters away from my face. "I love you" he whispered and kissed me suddenly a green like blasted the room,knocking everyone but us feet away from where they where. I broke the kiss."Uhm sorry for breaking the love but, did you just see that light? and everyones scattered!" I say.

"Yes I did. But I didn't wanna break it." He grinned. I got close to his ear."Lets keep this a secret." I whispered as everybody started to wake up. He nodded and I realized that his brother was here. "Yukio?" He took a look at me and took out his knife "DEMON!" He yelled and came at me. I dodged at my fast speed and was behind Rin "Tell him to stop thats kinda mean ya know i have feelings too!"I say.

Rin took his brothers hand and told him to stop I wasnt a demon. He put his knife away after his brother explained who I was and what I've done. "I apologize proffusely."He said. I shrugged "It's fine. Yo, I'm gonna go have a walk." I walked out and behind the building to see Shiki. "Ah hi my love." I sped up to him and kissed him and grabbed him with my unhumanly strength and flew to the neutral zone in an alley. We dropped down and i kissed him, placing his hand on my right breast. "S-S-Shiki?!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a man.

I super sped over him and slashed him with my katana, his body sliced in 2. I smiled and covered the tip of my finger in blood, sucking it off. "Delicous." I say happily. I take another swath and bring it to Shiki, letting him suck it off my finger. We both smile and continue. He pinched my nipple while i moaned. He slid his other hand to my other breast, pinching and rolling it against his fingers. "Cheetah!" I heard someone yell in the distance. "Sorry Shiki I'll try to come to your room later." I said in dismay. "Okay be safe and hope you have fun killing" He grinned evily and i shot up into the sky "Cheetah! Down here!" I spotted everyone and flew down. "Hey. I decided to go to the neutral zone for a walk. Sorry" I spotted Riri holding the blankets and pillow. Rin had my bag.

"Here. I have a spot we can leave the blankets safely." I took them and shot up in the sky towards the shelter and put them in a big hole in the wall under the bed. Then i flew back to them. "They're safe. So! Where we going?"I asked with a smile. "To the neutral zone." For the first time, I realized my cat meowed at me. "Where have you been, My sweet baby girl?" I asked. I realized there was blood spattered all over her and around her mouth "Hmm, i guess you where hungry. How was your meal? Was the flesh good?" I asked.

She nodded and started to clean herself. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders, as she only stayed the size of a kitten. I realized everyone was looking at me. "Err, She's a meat eater." I said. Before i knew it we where at the building and we went inside "Uh, I need to go change real quick." I ran inside the girls bathroom and got changed into a loose fitting bellyshirt that was black with a red heart chained by grey chains and a short skirt that went above her knees. She put her coat on. and ran back out seeing Shiki wait outside the door.

He grabbed me and i whispered in his ear "Not now Shiki i told you I'll come later go we can't make a scene or else I'll need to kill you." He grunted and let go walking out. "Err, that was super weird. Wow." I walked over to my friends as Rin checked me out. I gave him a warning look with my red eyes. "What the hell is that thing?!" Someone yelled. I saw everyone look at me. My whole eyes turned red and i beared unhuman razor sharp teeth.

I unsheathed my claws. "Who said that again? Now please come out" No one answered. I looked thru the crowd until my the Lie Detector kicked in and i spotted him. I raced over grabbed him and ran outside shooting into the air at supersonic speed and letting him fall. I grabbed him right before he right the ground. He was screaming like a girl and i put him safely on the ground. I slapped him my claws grazing his cheek. "Now get the hell outta here." He ran screaming and i turned back inside. walking back to my friends.

"Hey sorry I don't like when people call me a 'Thing'" I growl. Rin nodded in agreement. "Me too." He says and then checks you out. I give him a warning look and he puts his hands up innocently. "This is boring. I'm gonna listen to music. Riri holds my backpack out for me and i take it, But as I do i hear Baby Girl growling and hissing at something. I turn around to see her hissing at someone in the shadows. My eyes turned red once again and I growl. "Come out now" It came out to real a one eyed man with blue hair and a leather jacket. He laughed evily. "The blood of you, I can smell it, delicous!" He says insanely. I roars and speed behind him Except he's already turned around and grabs my throat.

I use my wings to make a powerful gust of wind to knock him back, and turn into my snow leopard form with wings, I usheathed my claws, bringing out super long dog claws and a collar made of dog teeth. I laugh evily and my cat turns bigger and bigger, sizing up to me and her eyes turned black bringing out uncatlike razor sharp teeth and claws longer than mine. We both roar and speed toward him. I dodge his pocket knife and slash at his face repeatedly, making him scream in pain. Baby Girl takes a bite of out him and eats it, then she cuts his head off and roars, turning back to her kitten self.

I turn back into my regular form and smile, taking a few swaths of blood and sucking it off my finger. My eyes turn wide and i smile. "YUMMY!" I yell and start licking the blood up. "Okay I'm done." I walk back to my friend and they look horrified. She giggles and smile "Sorry I can't help it. Blood is my specialty!" I smile, showing some blood. "I think she's a monster!" Riri whispers to Rin as quietly as possible. I felt hurt as he was my friend.

"So, you think I'm a monster? I thought you where my friend!" I yell a mix of hurt and pain in my eyes. "I guess I'm not. If you want to apologize here although I know you aren't." I say on the verge of crying. I throw him a pendant with a button and put the twin on my neck. I storm through the door "Cheetah wait! I'm sorry! Forgive me please." I hear Riri say. I keep going holding back my tears and shoot up into the sky, toward the big mansion. I open the door fast before anyone sees and use the key to get into Shiki's Room and broke down crying and sobbing.

I felt arms wrap around me picking me up and putting me on the bed. "What's wrong Cheetah?" Shiki asks. "R-R-Riri called m-me a monster and I trusted him!" I said in between sobs. I wiped my eyes, realizing I had my bag too. 'Thank gods!' I thought "You mean Rin the blonde one?" He asked. "Yeah but there's 2 Rins so I call The blonde rin Riri." I said. "Well I don't think your a monster." He said. "Thanks you. but I gave him a pendant that when you press the button it rings on my side and he could apologize when he's ready." I say.

Before I realized it he crashed his lips against mine passionately. I leaned back on my elbows and kissed him back with the same passion. He started pinching my right nipple and rubbing my left breast. Then he started trailing down my jawline and my neck. The pendant started ringing. "Ignore it." He said with lust. "No!" I said. He pushed my wrists down and pinned my legs. "No!" I roared. I turned into a leopard, out of his grasp and flipped around fast, jumping off the bed.

"That's you'r 1st warning. The 3rd, I'll kill you." I growled and turned back to normal. He growled in frustration and I smiled evilly. I pushed the button and opened the door. "Ready to apologize?" I said hurtfully. "Yes, I'm sorry, and I also wanted to say that I didn't mean it in a bad way. You'r our monster" I smiled, feeling I was really accepted. Suddenly a blonde haired man came out of a room and spotted me, walking towards me. I say goodbye and hang up quickly. He smiles, and for the first time I look at the statues of naked men all around. "What the fuck?" I mutter. "Hello. And what might be you'r name?" He says.

_'Shit'_ I thought. "Err, Cheetah." I say, Realizing I still had my wings, Ears and tail. "Well I am Arbitro. And this is my lovely dog." He points to a young boy, wearing a super short leather jacket that exposed his chest with stomache peircings. He had no eyes and blue hair. I growled and suddenly Shiki slammed open the door. "Don't you dare touch her, Arbitro!" He yelled. I took a step back, shocked and surprised by his sudden outburst. Arbitro put his hands up innocently. "Woah woah, II Re, no need to go off on me! Just examining those wings... and the ears... and the tail..." He says.

"Woah woah woah, Did he just say II Re?!" I say in shock and they both look at me. "You haven't told her yet have you?" He asked. Shiki nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the Hell, Shiki?!" I say angrily. "My only fucking chance outta here is to fucking defeat you!" I yell storming off. I feel hands wrap around me and pick me up, I growl and bite down on his hand, getting let go of.

"Fuck off! This is ridiculous!" I say, twirling up in the air. I stop halfway so they cant catch me and find a secret passageway, and no stairs or anything to get up to it.

I land on the ledge. "Fire!" I hear Arbitro say.

Shiki growled, and slapped Arbitro. I dodge them with my unhumanly speed, not getting touched by any. "Fucking quit before I kill them."

Arbitro looked at me with intrest as I dodged them. Finally I went past the breaking point and roared, my teeth being replazed with the monster razor teeth and my eyes glowing red. I sped down and took my katana out, getting to work. In less than 5 seconds all where slayed.

When I laughed evily, my teeth going back to normal as well as my eyes, And I storm over to Arbitro and slapped him, a red imprint with a visible claw mark appeared. He gasped in shock and I tried to storm out again, Only to be blocked by Shiki.

"Let me go before I kill you. I can't do this. To love you only to take the throne? You knew about it, didn't you?" I asked coldly.

"Yes I did. But you'r not leaving, you'r becoming my bride. " He said grinning and took my hand forcefully. I growled "Like hell I am!" I yell and flip him over, He let go of my hand and clenched his back painfully. "Fuck you!" I yell and storm out, only to have Arbitro follow me.

"Guards get her!" He says and a swarm of guards rush around me, trapping me. They try to jump on me but I laughed and flew up into the air, dodging the bullets until I saw my friends.

They where looking at me in horror as i dodged the bullets, and flew towards them landing on my feet. "Come here kitty kitty! You'll be happy!" I heard Shiki yell far off." I growl under my breath. "I'm on the verge of killing him, But I don't wanna become leader, at least for a while." I say.

"W-What just happend?" Keisuke says. "You just saw me dogding a few bullets. Thats all." "Fucking Shiki..." I growl "A few?! More like a hundred!" Keisuke says.

I thrust my pointer finger into his face "Don't underestimate me, Keisuke" His eyes turned wide and he backed up, Seeing I was clearly agitated and angry.

I swipe my hand, making them camoflauged. "You'r camoflaughed, you can see anyone camoflauged and anyone not. This is so Shiki doesn't get you. Don't draw attention. I'll be back later. I need to take care of-" My hands fisted up and I clenched my teeth. "Shiki." I growl loudly.

I double over, sensing Hades calling me. "Fuck Hades why now" I murmur.

"Haydee.(lol ik they got her mistaken for ruler of underworld before satan in the story, but she's actually Haydee, Goddess of underworld. although she's developed way more powers than normal. Most appear in the story but she doesn't mutter a word.) Neptune needs you." Hades sent in her mind

"FUCK HADES NO!" I yell unintentionally. They all turn to stare at me "Er, outburst sorry." I make up. "Hades not now I'm dealing with a particular asshole, forcefully getting me to marry him." I murmur.

"Neptune needs you NOW." He says. "Shut the fuck up and let me deal with this." I murmur angrily. I hear him Hmph and sigh. I shoot into the sky, hovering over the town for a moment. "Little kitty! Fly down here to Shiki now!" I hear him yell.

I direct my gaze to the sound, flying closer, only to see a Shiki holding Baby Girl. I grinned feeling sad for him. She growled and turned bigger and bigger, falling out of his arms.

Her eyes turn black and she roared at him. He looked surprised and backed away. I flew down and joined her, turning into my Snow Leopard form and growling, showing my Razor teeth. He back up, feeling a little afraid. "To afraid?" I growled I pounced, pinning him to the ground.

He struggled. I heard a sigh. I turned around to see Arbitro. "I knew she would have put up a struggle. That's why I brought this." He lifted up his hand and showed her a needle. "It takes you'r powers away, leaving you defensless." I laughed maniacally.

"You won't be able to inject it into me." Baby girl turned smaller and I grabbed her, Jumping into the air and flying away.

"How could they Inject that in ME, Aphrodite. It's like, next to Impossible. Besides, I can just eat Ambrosia cakes to return my powers." I say to myself while flying.

"They should be lucky I'm doing this. It's only for my friends." I say. I spot my friends sitting in an alley, looking bum. I fly down, landing on my feet "What's with the sadness?" I ask, uncamoflauging them.

"We dunno, It just hit us." Keisuke says, even him not happy. She was offically pissed, fuming. "HADES YOU FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS! I'LL MAK-" I was suddenly stopped by Rin putting his hand over my mouth.

I slapped it away, litterally almsot steaming. I punched the closest wall hard, makine it shatter, leaving a huge hole in the wall. "HADES LIFT THE CURSE NOW BEFORE I COME THERE AND KICK THAT FUCKING DEAD ASS!" I growl.

"Shush theyre fine. I'ts only mild. Now come or It'l before worse." He said. I walked away around the corner. "Lets me talk to him now. Give him the pendant I made Diana, So Neptune can talk to me." I heard him sigh.

I peak around the corner and wave, the sadness hitting me. I curled up, wrapping my wings around me and started to cry, not loud enough for them to hear, but It seemed It was loud enough for Rin. He excused himself and ran around the corner, Rushing towards me.

"Cheetah! Cheetah talk to me!" He said softly. "N-No, I dont want you to see me crying." I sob, Pulling my knees closer. "Let me in." He said sternly, tapping my wings. They flinched when he touched them, It was enough for him to see inside.

"Let me in" He said more feircely. "Please stop, I don't wanna be yelled at anymore!" I say. I bury my face in my knees and open my wings. I peeked out, and saw him looking at me. He sat down beside me and put his arms around me.

"Please tell me what's wrong" He begged. I shook my head. "You don't understand. I Can't tell you. If I do..." I looked away and he gasped.

"Y-You'll be killed?" He was freaking out. "No no! Not that." I say. I finally stopped crying. My pendant started to beep, and i laughed nervously. "I uh gotta take this be right back." I say and fly into another alley. I push the button and neptune pops up.

"Yeah what is it?" I say angrily. "What's so important that Hades had to put the spell on my friends?" I say.

"Haydee, Titans are attacking. Now. But we have it under control, They're not as smart anymore with Saturn not there to lead them. I just wanted to inform you." He says "REALLY? That was it?! Fuck! Tell Hades to take the spell off now." I say.

"Okay, Haydee, bye." He says. "Bye" I say. Almost A second before he hung up i heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Shiki. But Neptune hung up. "Bastard!' I yelled.

He walked closer. I already knew he had the shot so I flew into the air, hovering 20 ft above him. "So much for that, Eh?" I say and laugh. He jumps onto the roof beside me. "The fuck?" I say and fly higher. He laughs evily. and jumps high, Injecting it into me. Nothing happend. I tried my powers, seeing they still worked.

"Hehe, they don't work, my powers can never go away, I was born with them."(dunno if its true or not just go with it) My grinned turned wider. I summoned some ropes and grabbed shiki by his feet and fastly flew to the abandoned house.

I held him down with I tied him to the bed. "What are you doing?!" He asked in surprise "You want it don't you? If I do this will you leave me alone?" I ask. He smirked "Maybe." I grunted. "YES OR NO!" I yelled "Y-Yes yes!" He said.

I swiped my hand making his clothing come off magically with the bonds on. I sealed the door shut. and swiped my hand around the room making it soundproof. I swiped my hand over my body making my clothes dissapear.

I put a hand over my breasts and one over my vagina, feeling self concious. 'This is litterally gonna be like hell, Err, Maybe im exaggerating.' I think to myself "Why are you covering youself when you know you'r gonna get fucked." He says and grins

"Fuck you! Maybe I will just kill you. Hmm, Yeah that sounds like a good idea! No one will be able to beat me!" I turned into my god form, turning a bit talled and grinned as he tries to break free of the bonds, His eyes where bleeding.

Then it suddenly dinged. She had to challenge him, with a Royal Flush. "Fuck!" I grunt and heal him, Tying him up and making a portal. "BE THERE, so i can challenge you!" I say merrily. and kick him thru, It closing behind him. "Good riddance, Until next time."

I realized Riri walk in at that moment. "LOOK AWAY!" I scream, and he looks away just in time "What the hell?" He says "Don't look. I'm Uhm, Erm, Oh! I'm getting changed!" I say "Oh shit!" He yells and starts backing out, and hits the wall, finding the doorway with his hand.

"I'm so sorry forgive me I'm sorry!" He says whilst backing away and running. I chuckle and reform back to my regular form, but without wings. 'I can quickly think of my wings when needed' Although she still had her leopard ears, Fluffy tail, and leopard print hair.

I walk out and sigh, Pulling out my tags. "Already got 2 eligible for a Royal flush! Now I need 3 more!"(Maybe me right dunno) I say happily, Only to feel a knife pressed to my throat. "Give me the 2 eligible" I hear a voice growl.

I laugh insanely and fade away, Only to fade back behind him.(Shadow traveling) I Take out my katana, glowing a dark red and growl, going into monster mode (new name for her red eyed, Razor teeth thing she does). "Now you give me YOU'R tags."

I grab his throat, throwing him back making sure his back touches the ground and Laugh. He growls and gets up, rubbing his head and tries to swipe his blade at you. You dodge it swiftly. I Point my katana at his throat and then giggle, only to plunge it in.

He gags and chokes and then falls to the concrete, his eyes dull. I reach in his pocket to see only 1 eligible one. "Fuck" I mutter and take it, putting it in my pocket. I realized his veins where popping out. "Is this what Riri was talking about? Line?" I say.

I shrug and get up, seeing Riri look at me. "D-did you just kill him?" He asked. "Yeah why?"I asked in confusion. "Nothing. Just wondering." I smile cheerfully and grab his hand, pulling him along. "Hey wha-"He asks confused but I cut him off.

"Lets go kill some people! C'mon blood can be spattered, killing by myself isn't fun without someone with meee!" She starts singing. He stares at her dreamily at she sings."...And who could ignore, The smell of the blood, so sweet and fresh!"

She continues, and walks down the street to see an unshaven middle aged man walking out of a building, wondering what the noise is. She Immediately got into a defensive stance and growls.

He spots her and he has to look twice, spitting out his cigarette and crushing it. She goes to jump but Riri stops her. "Cheetah, Cheetah It's fine he doesn't participate!" he says and she sighs, standing back.

The guy looks taken aback from her, but then starts to walk towards them. "Now, who is this? It's a girl, the only girl in participating in Igura! And why does she have a tail and ears?" He asks. "Because she-"

'I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand and explained who I was to him "Ahhh, quite interesting. I'm Motomi, I'm an Information collecter." He says and bows. "Oh! No no no no no! Please you can post im here but don't post who I am, my name is fine." I say and he nods.

"So, Rin and Cheetah, what are you doing around here?" He asks. "I can tell, although you can take Riri off my hands while I do something real quick?" I ask. Motomi smiles "Sure, why not. C'mon Rin."

He says "He still calls him rin..." I mutter. "Wha? Wait, Where are you going? Where are yo-" Motomi shuts the door, making everything quiet, and she grins devilishly. "Time to get to killin'!"

I say happily and jump into the air, onto the building and start jumping to the next, and the next, until I spot some guys taking Line in an Alley. I grin and jump down in front of them.

They look taken aback but then they lean forward, inspecting me. "What do we got here? A pretty little lady I see." One says. "Hmm, why Don't we have a little fun, Boys?" Another one says and grins.

She looked at the 5 of them and growled, turning into Monster mode. "How about I have a little fun? No, wait, I won't! You guys are so easy, It's not fun." They look at me and scream, stumbling back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I scream in a loud demonic voice and run, slicing them into bits in less than 5 seconds. "Since theres 5 guys there had to be an eligible one." I say and turn back to Normal, Looking into their pockets.

After the 3rd guy she smiles happily and pulls out an eligible one. "Haha! Only 1 more needed!" I say and check the rest. "Damn! I need to kill moooorrreee!" I say, singing the last word.

I get up and hear a moan. I follow it into another Alley, only to see...


End file.
